


Meet the Novaks

by summer164



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ralph's friends and boyfriend meet his crazy whacky family. Jack x Ralph Roger x Simon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Novaks

Meet the Novaks: Chapter 1 Pranks

In which Ralph comes to school as a hooker. Gabriel is an oomph looma. And everyone else is just confused. Main Pairings Jack x Ralph and Roger x Simon.

Note: Slight crossover with Supernatural.

Novak Family:

Noah – dad -age mid 40's

Melissa – mom – age mid 40's

Michael - age 24

Anna – age 22

Gabe - Gabriel age 19

Castiel – Cas age 18 twins

Jimmy – Jim age 18 twins

Naomi –age 21

Lucifer – Lucy/Lucca age 20 twins

Zach - Zachariah age 20 twins

Ralph – Raphael age 16

When asked why, Ralph would blame Gabe, Gabe in turn would Ralph and Michael would get a headache from all the shouting.

It later would become known as the 'hooker – oomph looma' incident. And it all started one seemly peaceful morning. The birds were singing, a soft wind was blowing and one Raphael Novak better known as Ralph was waking up.

"Raphael, get up or you'll be late." Michael shouted from somewhere else in the house.

Stretching, the normally blond headed boy tumbled out of bed and made his way to his walk in closet. Opening it, he did not find what he expected. Instead of his normal clothes-t-shirts and jeans- all he found was a pair of black booty shorts, one pale blue tight shirt, a pair of thigh high hooker boots and some finger-less gloves that would reach up to his elbows.

"The hell-" Ralph swore. Behide him, he heard snickering spinning around Ralph came face to face with his older brother Gabe. Growling Ralph lunged at the older boy, but unfortunately Gabriel dodged and escaped out of the door still laughing.

"Dammit Gabe, just wait till I get you back for this." Ralph shouted after Gabe who went in to the bathroom.

"Yeah right." Gabe snorted and slammed the door. Ralph smiled evilly. Just wait. He thought. Wait till you get out of the shower, then you'll be in for a surprise.

Ralph sighed and slowly made his way back to his room. Shutting the door, he reluctantly got dressed, cursing Gabriel to hell and back. When he looked in his mirror, his first thought was bloody hell I look like a hooker. His second thought was Jack won't be able to keep his hands off of me today.

Finishing packing his school pack, Ralph walked downstairs to grab some breakfast stomping his feet as he went down the stairs. Making his way in to kitchen, he noticed that as he entered the kitchen it suddenly became silent. Looking around, Ralph saw a variety of expressions. Dean Winchester-a close family friend- started laughing a giant smile on his face. Michael looked horrified and appeared to be having a hard time breathing. Lucca just raised one eyebrow and gave Ralph a nod. Zach shook his blond head and carried on eating. Castiel and Jimmy looked confused. And fourteen year old Sam Winchester looked dumbstruck.

Ignoring, his family- and family's friends- stares Ralph walked over to the counter and fixed himself a sandwich humming while he made it.

Without turning around, Ralph asked Dean for a ride to school. Dean who was still laughing, managed to gasped out a 'yes' and went with Castiel and Sam to wait in the car.

"Raphael…" Michael began looking as if he wished that he didn't have to ask. "Why are you-?"

"Ralph! You little shit wait till I get my hands on you!" Gabe's scream came from the upstairs.

Ralph swore and ran out of the kitchen, ignoring Michael's concerned shouting after him. Racing down the hall, Ralph managed to swing open the front door, when Gabriel appeared at the top of the stairs. Ralph bite back a laugh, Gabe's skin had been dyed a dark blue/purple. The older boy now looked like an oomph looma, from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Ralph sprinted out of the door, racing towards Dean's car. In record time, the blond boy was in the car and urging Dean to start driving.

Dean who was confused, but followed Ralph's orders. Started to drive, when he heard another one of Gabe's screams.

"Why the fuck is Gabe blue." Dean questioned as he stared at the blue figure running after the car.

"That," Ralph began, "was revenge for last week."

"What happened last week?" Sam piped up from next to Ralph in the back seat.

"Gabe set my bed on fire." Came Ralph's reply.

"Why?" That one came from Dean.

Ralph just shrugged. "He's Gabe." Was his answer.

As Ralph said this, Dean pulled the car in to the school parking lot.

Castiel looked back at Ralph. "Are you sure you'll be okay"

Ralph waved away, Castiel's concern. "I'm sure."

Hopping out of the car, Ralph thanked Dean for the ride and went off to find his friends. He found them siting inside at a table in their home room class.

Ralph stood by the door, took a deep breath and walked in. Roger was the first one to spot Ralph.

Roger swore loudly. "Ralph the bloody hell are you wearing?" This shout attracted the rest of the room's attention. Ralph groaned and power walked quickly over to his friends sat at one of the table.

Blushing, Ralph sat down next to Simon. "Jeez Roger, you didn't have to shout it out."

Jack who was studying Ralph, smirked as he looked at him. "Babe, not that I don't like what you're wearing but why the sudden change?"

Ralph sighed and put his head on the desk. "Gabe." He said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Gabe?" The red head asked confused.

Simon rolled his eyes. "One of his siblings." Simon said to Roger and Jack. To Ralph, he said. "I like his style though, those clothes look great on you!"

Ralph groaned again. This. He thought, is going to be a long day.

Simon suddenly giggled. "Hey I have a great idea, we should go shopping to get Ralph some more clothes like these!"

Ralph just moaned in response. Kill me now he thought.

End Chapter.


End file.
